calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Black Album
Le Black Album est le dixième album de Prince. Prévu pour être édité le 8 décembre 1987, sa sortie a été annulée à la dernière minute. Il est finalement paru le 22 novembre 1994 chez Warner Bros., après avoir été très largement diffusé sous diverses formes d'éditions pirates. Genèse Le principal reproche fait à Prince au milieu des années 1980 par la critique et une partie de son public, était d'avoir délaissé son côté funk pour répondre aux attentes de la pop mainstream. Depuis[[ Purple Rain| Purple Rain]], il a cherché constamment à se renouveler quitte à déstabiliser sa base de fans de la première heure. Pour retrouver l'audience de ceux qui voyaient en lui un innovateur de premier ordre, Prince eut l'idée de produire un album qui reviendrait au plus profond du funk. Un disque plutôt élitiste, destiné à être joué dans les clubs spécialisés de musique funk et soul. Le titre initial du projet était The Funk Bible, mais il est devenu simplement Black Album lorsque est venue l'idée de sortir le disque de façon anonyme, sans nom ni titre ni crédit, et sous une pochette uniformément noire. Seuls figureraient, sur le label du disque, les titres des morceaux et le numéro de catalogue. Avec ce stratagème, l'idée était de reconquérir une certaine audience sans s'encombrer du nom de Prince, bien qu'il fut évident que la supercherie ne durerait pas très longtemps. La sortie du disque était envisagée pour le 1er décembre 1987, avant d'être reprogrammée le 8, soit seulement huit mois après le double album Sign O The Times, et alors que Prince était en pleine promotion du film du même nom.'' Une date aussi rapprochée ne laissait pas présager un nouvel album du même artiste. Ironiquement, les listings de sortie des revendeurs laissaient apparaître un album de 'Somebody', quelques semaines avant la date de sortie. Enregistrement Le ''Black Album est une collection de morceaux qui au départ n'étaient pas destinés à figurer ensemble sur un album. Trois titres, Bob George, 2 Nigs United 4 West Compton et Le Grind ont été enregistrés sur quelques jours en prévision d'une fête pour l'anniversaire de Sheila E prévue le 11 décembre 1986. Pour constituer l'album, Prince y a ajouté Superfunkycalifragisexy enregistré en septembre 86, ainsi qu'une reprise d'un titre prévu au départ pour l'album de Camille : Rock Hard In A Funky Place ''(enregistrée le 28 octobre 1986). Quant à Cindy C'' et Dead On It les enregistrements datent de mars 1987. Le dernier titre enregistré est la ballade When 2 R in Love, qui date de début octobre 1987, quelques jours à peine avant la finalisation du disque. Éditions Le Black Album est composé de huit titres : * Side 1: # Le Grind (6:44) # Cindy C. (6:14) # Dead On It (4:37) # When 2 R In Love (3:58) * Side 2: # Bob George (5:36) # Superfunkycalifragisexy (5:55) # 2 Nigs United 4 West Compton (7:00) # Rockhard In A Funky Place (4:30) Édition de 1987 Bien que le Black Album original ait été annulé à peine une semaine avant la date de sortie prévue, plusieurs types de pressages ont échappé à la destruction et ont servi de base aux éditions pirates, qui sont apparues très peu de temps après. La notoriété fulgurante du disque a permis d'alimenter les bacs des disquaires avec des éditions contrefaites, parfois très bien imitées, ce qui a provoqué une grande confusion parmi les fans. Beaucoup sont en effet persuadés de détenir un exemplaire original alors que celui-ci n'a jamais été disponible en magasins. Les exemplaires qui circulent sur le marché des collectionneurs proviennent essentiellement de copies distribuées dans le circuit de promotion chez Warner et qui n'ont pas été récupérées pour destruction. Les différents types de pressage existant pour l'édition de 1987 sont les suivants : * Le pressage vinyle allemand : il porte le numéro de catalogue 925 677-1. Pressé à 500,000 exemplaires sur le site Warner de Asldorf, on estime que 50 exemplaires seulement ont échappé à la destruction. De nos jours, un exemplaire original s'échange encore autour de 1 500 euros s'il est complet avec sa pochette et ses stickers d'origine. De folles rumeurs avaient circulé début 1988 avec des prix délirants pour l'époque, approchant les 10 000 euros actuels. * Le pressage vinyle américain : il porte le numéro de catalogue 25 677-1. Pendant près de 30 ans, seules 3 copies de ce pressage avaient été identifiées mais en 2017 un ancien cadre de Warner découvrit une boite en contenant 5 exemplaires encore scellés. En quelques jours à peine, deux exemplaires ont trouvé preneur à $15,000 pièce puis un troisième à $20,000 sur le site Record Mecca de Jeff Gold, un ancien dirigeant de la Warner. D'après certains proches collaborateurs il en existe certainement plus, car des boites avaient été distribuées un peu partout et Prince lui-même en avait reçu plusieurs caisses. * Le pressage promotionnel pour DJ : il comporte le numéro de catalogue 1-25677-DJ. C'est aussi un pressage américain. De façon assez inhabituelle, il est pressé sur deux maxi-45T, probablement pour faciliter son utilisation en discothèque. Ses labels qui comportent la mention "promotion only not for sale" sont donc spécifiques. Seuls deux à trois exemplaires sont connus et le dernier s'est vendu sur Discogs pour $15,000 en mai 2016, peu après la mort de Prince, établissant un nouveau record de vente sur ce site (le précédent record étant un album de David Bowie vendu un peu plus de $6,000). * Le pressage vinyle canadien : il est apparu au jour en 2018, et il semble qu'il s'agisse plus d'un test-pressing que d'une édition commerciale. Son numéro de catalogue respecte le format canadien : 92 56771. Son existence a été confirmée par Jeff Gold, ancien directeur de Warner. * Le pressage américain en CD : il n'existe également qu'en quelques exemplaires se comptant sur les doigts des deux mains. Certains ont été vus au format long box, dont au moins un encore scellé avec ses stickers d'origine. Il a trouvé preneur dans les années 2000 pour 5,000 euros environ ce qui était énorme pour l'époque. * Les cassettes audio promo ou "advance copy". Édition de 1994 En 1994 Prince est venu à reconsidérer la sortie du Black Album, à la demande expresse de Warner. Pour capitaliser sur la sortie de cet album de légende, Warner a réalisé des éditions vinyle en quantité très limitées, en plus des traditionnelles éditions CD et cassette pour le commerce. Le pressage américain promotionnel est ainsi décliné en quatre versions : * un vinyle noir classique promotionnel portant le numéro de catalogue PRO-A-7330 * un vinyle pêche marbré, tiré à 1500 exemplaires. Il s'échange entre 80 et 150 € sur le marché de la collection. * un vinyle blanc uni, tiré à 300 exemplaires numérotés de 51 à 350. Il s'échange autour de 250 - 300 € mais certains prix ont pu monter jusqu'à 1 000 €. * un vinyle gris marbré, numéroté de 1 à 50 exemplaires. Il s'échange entre 1 500 et 2 000 €, mais a pu atteindre près de $4,000. Certains exemplaires, considérés comme des test-pressings ou des retours qualité, ne sont pas numérotés. Analyse Contenu Dès les premières notes de Le Grind ''on est embarqué dans un univers intriguant d'électro-funk, fourni de multiples solos de claviers, de basse et de cuivres. Les voix sont multipliées et trafiquées, ralenties ou accélérées. ''Cindy C, qui vient ensuite, fait référence au top model bien connu Cindy Crawford en la faisant passer pour une prostituée : ♪ Oh Cindy C, veux tu jouer avec moi, j'en paierai le prix ♪. C'est effectivement l'une des caractéristiques de cet album : les paroles sont dures, provocantes, presque vulgaires. Sur Dead On It, Prince fustige les rappers en considérant qu'ils ne sont pas musiciens et ne savent pas chanter : ♪ conduisant ma Thunderbird sur l'autoroute, j'allume ma radio pour écouter un peu de musique. J'entends un de ces rappeurs pourri déverser son truc de merde, mais le seul vrai bon rapper est celui qui est mort ♪. A cette époque (en 1987) le hip-hop revient à la mode mais n'a pas encore obtenu ses lettres de noblesse. Il est amusant de constater que quatre ans plus tard, Prince intègrera des rappers dans son propre groupe. La première face du disque se termine par une belle ballade, When 2 R In Love, aux paroles mêlant pornographie et poésie. La seconde face du disque débute par Bob George, autre morceau déroutant où l'on retrouve effets spéciaux et voix trafiquées. Le thème est assez cru également, puisqu'il est question d'un homme violent qui insulte sa femme et lui demande ♪ qui? Prince? ce petit merdeux avec sa voix haut perchée? ♪ La double personnalité n'est pas loin. Le nom "Bob George" aurait été composé d'après le diminutif d'un des managers de Prince, Robert Cavallo, et le nom de famille de Nelson George, un critique musical américain. Le morceau suivant, Superfunkycalifragisexy, est un incroyable titre funk où Prince nous livre en intro un rire machiavélique, presque effrayant. Le mot valise du titre est une référence à l'univers de Mary Poppins. L'instrumental 2 Nigs United 4 West Compton ''est aussi complètement délirant et propose de multiples solos. Enfin, ''Rock Hard In A Funky Place est un titre psyché-rock doté d'une mélodie à la guitare complètement folle. Le propos est là aussi très cru (le 'rock hard' est en fait le pénis et la 'funky place' le vagin) et le titre se termine par la phrase ♪ je déteste gâcher une érection ''♪ En résumé, le ''Black Album présente un Prince inspiré, funky, mais aussi haineux et vulgaire, même si on peut relever un second degré humoristique dans tout cela. Le disque est donc particulier, et l'atmosphère qu'il dégage ne correspond pas vraiment à l'énergie positive et la joie de vivre que Prince prodigue sur ses autres productions. Annulation de la sortie de 1987 Bien avant la date de sa sortie, on su que le Black Album serait un disque de Prince : l'anonymat n'a pas tenu très longtemps, et on soupçonne que la maison de disque ne voulait pas passer à côté d'un album de Prince juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Pour autant, les responsables de Warner n'ont pas vu d'objection à son annulation car la réussite commerciale de cet album, qui ne s'inscrivait pas dans le schéma d'ensemble de la discographie de Prince, leur semblait assez limitée. Aucune raison officielle n'a été donné du côté de Prince. Dans le camp princier, le Black Album fut considéré comme non existant et le sujet était tabou. Toutefois on peut imaginer que l'ambiance sombre et négative de l'album ne convenait pas réellement aux messages que Prince avait fait passer sur ses précédents disques. D'après d'anciens collaborateurs, cette époque fut assez difficile : la séparation du groupe mythique The Revolution, la rupture avec Susannah Melvoin, et une certaine remise en cause de son oeuvre à travers les albums Around The World in A Day et Parade, qui n'ont pas obtenu de succès probant aux Etats-Unis, ont influencé l'inspiration de l'album. Les paroles sont souvent haineuses, et rappellent parfois les phrases choquantes parlant de frustration sur les albums Prince ''et ''Dirty Mind. D'autre part, on relata qu'un soir Prince pris de l'ecstasy et en fut tellement malade qu'il vit les lettres G-O-D (Dieu, en anglais) apparaître dans un champ. Cet épisode est évoqué dans les notes du programme de la tournée Lovesexy ''sous le nom de 'Blue Tuesday'. A peine une semaine avant la date de sortie prévue, Prince décida de retirer le disque des ventes et de faire détruire tous les exemplaires. Le disque n'est jamais paru en magasin à cette époque. La récupération des exemplaires en cours de livraison posa d'énormes problèmes, d'autant que plus de 500 000 copies étaient déjà pressées en Allemagne. Bien que l'opération de récupération se soit correctement déroulée, une poignée de vinyles et quelques CD ont réussi à échapper au massacre, ce qui fut à l'origine d'une diffusion sous le manteau sans précédent. Diffusion pirate Le ''Black Album est rapidement devenu un véritable mythe, les fans étant avides de découvrir ce fameux album enregistré du côté obscur. La presse en parla beaucoup plus que l'album Lovesexy sorti en mai 88 pour le remplacer. Il a même été nommé dans les albums de l'année par le magazine 'Rolling Stone' ! Les copies pirates, certaines très bien imitées, ont commencé à circuler très rapidement et même à être trouvables en bacs (beaucoup de personnes sont ainsi persuadées de posséder un exemplaire original alors que ce n'est pas le cas). Le Black Album est rapidement devenu le disque le plus piraté de l'histoire, s'échangeant entre fans sous forme de cassette audio, de vinyl et même de CD. On a estimé que plusieurs millions d'exemplaires ont ainsi été vendus sous une forme ou une autre. Un groupe allemand a même intégralement ré-enregistré l'album et l'a édité en disque, mystifiant alors beaucoup de fans. Sortie officielle en 1994 La possibilité d'éditer le Black Album est venue à plusieurs reprises dans les années qui ont suivi. Il avait été question de l'éditer en 1991, peut être avec certains titres refaits et l'intégration des Game Boyz. Il fut envisagé aussi comme deuxième disque d'une compilation de hits. A l'automne 1994, un accord est conclu avec Warner pour finaliser la sortie de l'album. La motivation de Prince était essentiellement financière : il a reçu $1 million pour la sortie de ce disque, mais il indiqua être "spirituellement contre". L'album est finalement édité le 22 novembre 1994, sous la forme d'une édition limitée et strictement identique à la version de 1987 (sauf le numéro de catalogue). Warner a réalisé une amusante campagne "d'amnistie" auprès des fans : les 1 000 premiers qui ramenaient leurs éditions pirates recevaient l'album gratuitement. A cette époque, la sortie du Black Album ''est passée relativement inaperçue, la plupart des fans en connaissant déjà le contenu. D'autre part, les paroles provocantes et la musique funk ne faisaient plus réellement d'effet : entre temps l'avènement du rap et du hip-hop hardcore avait banalisé ce type de discours. La sortie du Black Album'' n'a pas compté dans le contrat discographique qui liait encore Prince avec Warner (voir : conflit avec Warner). Singles La sortie de ce disque n'a donné lieu à aucun single. Seule une vidéo toute noire (mais sous-titrée) du titre When 2 R In Love a été produite par Warner. Critiques Les critiques ont été généralement positives, l'album fascinant autant par la qualité de sa musique aux carrefours du funk, de l'électro et du jazz, que par son côté interdit et provocateur. Performances commerciales La sortie de l'album en édition limitée (les exemplaires ont été retirés des bacs le 27 janvier 1995) n'a pas suscité l'engouement attendu : les ventes se sont montées à 295 000 exemplaires seulement aux Etats-Unis. Le disque a longtemps été proposé à prix soldé à quelques euros, avant de devenir à nouveau un collector dans les années 2010. Héritage Le Black Album est un album de légende dans la discographie de Prince. Bien que Prince ait cherché vainement à empêcher sa distribution, notamment en insérant un message dans le clip du morceau'' Alphabet St'' ("don't buy the Black Album, I'm sorry"), sa notoriété est devenue telle qu'il valut mieux en prendre avantage. Ainsi, Bob George et Superfunkycalifragisexy ''ont été jouées lors de la tournée ''Lovesexy '88, dans un sens pour montrer que ce disque n'était pas correct. Mais cela n'a fait que renforcer l'intérêt pour cet album. D'autre part, le morceau 2 Nigs United 4 West Compton a été joué dans des aftershows de la tournée One Nite Alone de 2002. Catégorie:1987 Catégorie:1994 Catégorie:Albums de Prince Catégorie:Albums Warner